


Dreaming

by laconicGhost



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, almost fluff?, basically abe being a confused and lovesick dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/pseuds/laconicGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaya realized after a moment he was worrying over nothing and glared at the notification, gritting his teeth and loathing himself for acting like a lovesick puppy. Just be glad it isn't Tajima looking for answers or fucking Haruna, he told himself, it’s just Mihashi.</p><p>Abe keeps having dreams about his pitcher and its starting to affect his way of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> My type of Abemiha involves Abe pining after Mihashi so I decided to write some. Sorry if there's not enough Mihashi in this ahaha;;;

Abe was beginning to have dreams about his pitcher on the days they had practice.

The first time it happened he tried to shake it off, tried to convince himself it was just a fluke. Mihashi was his friend-- his teammate! There was no problem between him and Mihashi, no underlying feelings in either of them. Takaya went to practice like normal, caught Mihashi's pitches like normal, and then went home.

Again, he had the dream. The dream where he'd hold Mishashi's trembling hands tightly as his lips peppered the blond with pecks: on his nose, on his forehead, on his cheek. Mihashi didn’t pull away and instead let his quivering mouth spill Abe's name out over and over as he held him close. Ren's words were shaking, but there was no evidence of a stutter as he said the words Abe longed to hear from him.

_"I love you, Takaya."_

Abe woke with a start when his alarm went off, alerting him that it was time for him to get ready for school (and practice).

He felt almost guilty. There was no reason he should be thinking about Mihashi that way. It wasn’t that Mihashi was a guy, Takaya had known he prefered boys for years. The problem seemed to be in the fact that Abe had fallen for _Mihashi_. Out of anyone on the entire planet, why did it have to be _Mihashi?!_

Abe stared at his toast until his mother reminded him with a rolled up newspaper that he had to go to school.

The next night Abe had the dream, he actually woke up happy. When he was at practice, every time he looked at Mihashi he felt guilt creep up his spine and shame fill his face. And since he was the other half of the battery, he spent a lot of time looking at Mihashi. This discomfort made him more irritable, but he tried desperately to keep it under control. He didn’t want to push Mihashi away, but keeping him close hurt. It reminded Abe of something he couldn't have.

He went home that night and felt relief when Mihashi appeared again when he slept. When he woke up, he hated himself for being eager to dream.

Abe wanted to scream, to yell, anything to get rid of these feelings for his friend that seemed to be growing inside of him. He tried to keep it in, but he grew more and more irritable than usual at practice, snapping at Mihashi for any slip up or mistake. When Mihashi started crying after the third or fourth time, Abe immediately felt awful and apologized.

"It's my fault," he said, reaching for Mihashi's hand. The boy's fingers were freezing, but when Abe touched them he lit a fire in his stomach. "I'm not mad at you, I promise."

He leaned forward instinctively before he realized what he was doing and froze. Thankfully, Mihashi was too busy sniffling and wiping his eyes with his free hand to notice the Abe had gotten that close to him. Takaya backed away before letting go of Mihashi's hand and spinning on his heel to stomp back to the dugout, fuming to himself.

When he got home that night, he immediately retreated to his room after dinner, flopped down on his bed, and glared at his ceiling.

He almost slipped up today. He forgot he wasn’t dreaming. He almost let his feelings show, and not just to Mihashi, to the entirety of the team. Abe rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow, groaning. Not only would that have been a great conversation starter for Tajima, but a great way to throw off Mihashi’s rhythm before a game. Mihashi would have to look at Abe every time he pitched, and if Takaya messed everything up by just once giving into his needs and kissing him?

They’d lose every single game.

Abe shivered. He definitely didn’t want that weighing on his shoulders.

He sighed, peeking at his phone lying on the edge of the bed. He should probably remind Mihashi to weigh himself again tonight. The scatterbrain pitcher probably forgot once they left practice. Again.

Abe reached for his phone and quickly tapped out a quick reminder before sending it and throwing the phone on the end of his bed. After knowing and texting Mihashi for a while now, he had come to expect that his pitcher wouldn’t answer. It was a rare occurrence that he replied, even rarer that he held a conversation. Abe didn’t mind it that much, considering the three years of middle school Mihashi had endured.

But there was still a part of him that ached at the fear that Mihashi didn’t trust him yet.

Abe tried not to think too hard about it and closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to his dreams. Holding Mihashi close, letting him cry into his shoulder, kissing the top of his head as his fingers drifted through Ren’s soft blond hair. . .

_"I love you, Takaya."_

His phone buzzed and he was ripped from his comfortable thoughts. Abe glared at the phone momentarily before reaching to retrieve it. It was probably Haruna, that fucking asshole, checking up on him like he always did just to be a prick. Or maybe it was Tajima. Abe hoped it wasn’t Tajima. He was sure no one had seen his almost slip-up, but if anyone had, Tajima would most likely be that person. The last thing he needed was the clean-up hitter running his mouth to everyone on the team about what Abe almost did, because Mihashi would find out and the Nishiura battery would be ruined.

Abe actually would have preferred Haruna if this was the case.

Surprisingly, it was neither, and Abe’s heart nearly rocketed out of his chest when he saw it was Mihashi. Why did he respond? What did he respond with? Was something wrong? Takaya realized after a moment he was worrying over nothing and glared at the notification, gritting his teeth and loathing himself for acting like a lovesick puppy. Just be glad it isn’t Tajima looking for answers or fucking Haruna, he told himself, it’s just Mihashi.

He tapped the screen to open the message.

_Okay. Thank you for the reminder, Abe-kun._

Abe stared at it in silence. He briefly wondered how many times it took Mihashi to type that reply out until he sent it, even though it was a simple message. And even though it was just a simple text, there was a flicker of fulfillment in Takaya’s chest that grew stronger the longer he stared at it. Mihashi actually texted him back--!

He had another moment of realization that he was sitting at the edge of his bed, grinning like an idiot over a stupid text message he received from _his friend Mihashi_ and Abe’s expression crumpled and he glared at the floor.

He was an idiot.

Ignoring the twinge of lovesick he felt in his gut, he sent out a message that held approval and also said goodnight before sighing again and laying back down to stare at his ceiling again. He closed his eyes again, his fingers tightening around his phone. He was happy. He was happy that Mihashi actually texted him back. He was allowed to be happy about that, right?

His phone went off again in his hand, much more quickly than it had before. Abe opened his eyes and checked the sender. Mihashi again.

_Goodnight, Abe-kun._

Takaya couldn’t help the smile that rose to his face, but he didn’t appreciate the stirring in his abdomen. He went to reply to the text, but froze when he realized what he was about to type. He stopped and put his phone on his table and sighed irritably, turning away from his phone and facing the wall.

He really hoped his dreams with Mihashi would be enough, because he wasn’t sure how long he would last before he did something he’d regret.


End file.
